Pokemon rannger 2 Kate's Adventure
by Chiot
Summary: Same story but at the same time its not. The game retold with player speeking and a couple of OC here and there. Summery probly sucked So just read.


**Hay this is my first ever story I can almost see the complaints about grammar and stuff so if you're going to complain about that please make it helpful. Instead of **_**It sucked it made me want to through up everywhere **_**is it really that hard? **

**I made an OC in there and if you want later I might replace the nameless characters of the game with your own idea for a character.**

**I don't own any thing to do with Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>Three.<p>

Two.

One.

Zero.

"CAPTURE ON!"Yelled a brunette haired girl as a small glowing disk shot out of the device in her hands towards a frantic Pikachu. She spun the device in a circle as the small glowing disk copied her every motion. A small smile appeared on her lips as she spun in a circle quickly, causing the disk to increase speed to seal the capture in less than 40 seconds.

She let a loud sigh and flicked a piece of her hair out of her face. She looked at the device in her hand she didn't know why but it felt natural to use, even though it was her very first capture.

The Pikachu smiled in defeat as it ran off in to the shadows, out stepped a man that had a green hat, an open dark green sleeveless jacket with a white long sleeve undershirt with dark blue jeans.

"My name is Kaplan," said the man,"You are now a member of our secret army together, we shall rule the world!" proclaimed the man.

Err…murmured the brunette.

"That's enough of that Mr. Kaplan!" a small "Eep," was heard from the man.

"Hello dear I'm your new teacher _Ms_**. **_April_ welcome to the ranger school I believe you past the entry exam with flying colors," said Ms. April with a small smile, "and what might your name be?'

"My name is Kate," she replied. Kate was wearing the schools uniform which was an open green jacket a blue long-sleeved undershirt with blue mini shorts and a set of brown all-most knee length boots. Kate's hair was almost unexplainable she had two ponytails that which consisted of many sharp points at the ends and looked like they would hurt if you touched them.

With a smile Ms. April said, "Come on your new classmates are waiting for you," as she started to walk towards the door. Kate soon followed suit and entered a giant building with a red roof and a bell on top. She stopped outside a classroom door as Ms. April said, "wait here while I warm them up for you'' as she pushed the door open and went inside.

"Ok class as I mentioned yesterday we have a new student in this class room, I want you to be kind to them and treat them like you would another student," she told the class.

Kate was out in the lobby waiting she was starting to feel nervous, _there's nothing to fear everyone gets nervous on their first day right?_ She calmed after that waiting for the teacher to call her.

"Is it a boy or a girl" asked one student.

"Are they cute, smart or look like a celebrity" another called out.

"All right why don't you just see for yourselves" Ms. April said as she motioned towards the door.

Kate slowly pushed the door open almost instantly she become nervous once more. She walked up to the front of the room and turned around to face the class as she gulped.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourself," Ms. April offered.

Kate nodded and looked back at the class before starting "H..hi I'm Kate and I came here from Fiore and I'm here to become a Pokémon ranger," she stated.

"Hi Kate," the class said at once

"I believe Kate scored very highly on the entrance exam," stated Ms. April, "Now for your seat Keith stop grinning like that."

Kate groaned to herself when she sore him, he had bright orange hair, the school uniform on with shoes and longer shorts and his expression was not one to take nicely, you could tell he was plotting something in that head of his. Kate sighed and turned her attention what the teacher was saying.

"Now for that seat," she started.

"Miss would it not be easy since there is a spear seat instead of moving someone?" said a kid with blonde hair the length and flatness from behind could be easily mistaken as a girl's. He was wearing the same outfight as Keith.

"R..right you do have a point there Sam now Kate take the empty seat next to Keith," Ms. April said offering a smile.

_O boy _Kate thought as she approached her seat.

"Ok class I'm turning this class to a free study period now I'll be in the staff room if you need anything," she offered as she walked towards the back of the room, "Rhythmi please show Kate around the school."

As she left the room, the only noise was the sound of chairs of kid rushing at Kate and surrounding her. Keith stood up looked at her with the same expression as before and said "How long it take you to catch the Pikachu? Like an hour," he said with a big grin.

"O don't pay attention to him instead you should play attention to me I'm Rhythmi," she stated rather loudly. She was in the same uniform as Kate but her shoes where black leather and her hair was so fluffy it almost looked like bed head. "now come on I will show you around," she said happily as she grabbed Kate's wrists and pulled her from her seat and into the hall way.

"So you want to become a ranger I want to become an operator so I can boss Keith around," she said as they both stated to giggle.

Both students walked across the big hall to another room before entering Kate started, "hay what's that smell it's like strawberries," she said as she took a smell of the air. "That smell is Mr. Kincaid's hair spray he uses like a ton of it to get his hair that way don't ask me why though, he's a very uptight "don't run in the halls" is like he's pet saying," she said as she opened the door to his room.

Standing at the front of the room was a Mr. Kincaid he cast he's gaze right at the girls before Rhythmi stated "Sorry to disturb you but I'm showing my new classmate around the school."

"Ok but don't run in the halls," said Mr. Kincaid quickly before both girls got out of the room.

The girls looked at each other then giggled before moving on up the lobby entering another door before Rhythmi whispered "This is the library also known as Keith's nap room you will almost all ways find Isaac here he's the one over there with the blonde mushroom like hair cut."

They exited there and walked across the hall to the staff room. "This is the staff room," Rhythmi stated, "but mainly it's only the principle in here."

"And up here is the boys and girls dorms girls is over there and boys there. This is Janice she is like a mom to us all," she stated rather loudly.

DING-DONG DING-DONG

"O there goes the bell we are aloud outside now come quickly," Rhythmi said as she ran down the stairs to the field Kate quickly followed suit, "hay wait for me," Kate yelled chasing her.

When she got out the big glass doors you could see the school was on the edge of a cliff and the grass was glowing with health and care.

Kate and Rhythmi walked over to a small wooden shack, "this is the training room in there you can learn about capturing and target clearing, come on lets go in"

As soon as they entered the room they heard," ha ha welcome to team schools secret hide out muhaha," Mr. Kaplan laughed.

"Just ignore him," Rhythmi said, "no please don't I will do anything please don't ignore me," he pleaded, the two girls sweat-dropped.

After that little episode the two girls came out giggling they imminently stopped when they hear d a cry for help. They then notice the angry looking Bidoof running around and Janice in the middle, "o no Janice is in trouble Kate help her," Rhythmi exclaimed but before Kate could reply she was cut off by another voice.

"Hay new kid I forgot your name, but that doesn't matter I challenge you to a capture race on three" Keith yelled

"Three"

"Hay I didn't say I would" Kate replied.

"Two"

"Fine you're on," Kate stated with a smile.

"GO!" Keith yelled running at a group of three Bidoof.

"HAY!" Kate yelled rather angrily at him and ran off to catch a pair of Bidoof.

Rhythmi just stood there shaking her head.

"Ha I have five Bidoof and you have four I win," exclaimed a very smug Keith.

Kate just looked at him for a second then smiled and offered her hand to him. Keith stared at her hand for a second before expecting it, it sent a shiver down his spine for some reason he was puzzled for a second then through the idea out the imagery window.

Are the best in the school? Because you're very good," Kate asked with a small smile.

"You bet I am. You are not too bad yourself Kate," Keith replied rather smug about his win.

"Keith the only reason you won was because you got a head start on Kate and I bet you knew her name from the start," Rhythmi stated rather loudly.

"Come on you know me always the prankster," he said winking at Kate.

Rhythmi smiled after seeing the gesture. "O this will be fun" she said under her breath. "Come on there is still one place I just have to show you," she told Kate rather happily.

"You mean you haven't shown her ascension square yet? Well then I'll just go with you," Keith said still with his grin.

The trio walked across the school yard to a small set of stairs and continued to descend down them till. "Hay what's that kid doing?" Kate asked spotting a kid lying on the pier staring at the sky in his own world.

"That Sam in our class, he doesn't talk to people and as little to no friends. He comes here and just stares at the clouds. But you see this big statue with the schools insignia on it?" Rhythmi said pointing to a giant rock statue with a oval shape on top, "that's the pledge stone they say if you make a pledge with your friends here it will come true if you try. Now that concludes Rhythmi awesome, amazing super fun tour of the school," she stated very loudly to get her point across.

"So Kate how about me and you become friends?" Rhythmi asked with big almost starry eyes.

"Just forget about her why don't you become friends with me instead," Keith stated.

Rhythmi shoot Keith a glare and he send the same one back. It looked like any second and fight would brake lose. "Why don't I be both your friends?" Kate Questioned trying to stop a very dangerous situation.

Keith glared at Rhythmi once more before nodding he's head and saying, "year I can live with that."

Rhythmi just nodded her head he thoughts on different things _I wonder why Keith is so interested in Kate maybe he sees her as a rival _she smiled _or something more._

"Oi earth toRhythmi!" Kate yelled

"What yer I'm here," Rhythmi replied sheepishly.

"So shall we head back to the dorms now," suggested Keith.

As the three headed towards the steeps Kate turned her head towards the pier to see Sam still lying there like they hadn't been there at all.

* * *

><p><strong>There done now I must ask a serious question should I just give up now or continue so please tell me because it is my first fanfic.<strong>


End file.
